


Squidbeak Chatroom

by Legendary_Map_Maker



Series: Squidbeak Chatroom and Special Chapters [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Chatlogs, Female Agent 3, Female Agent 4, Female Agent 8, Fluff, Gen, Mute Agent 4, female agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Map_Maker/pseuds/Legendary_Map_Maker
Summary: With a lot of help from Marina, Cap'n Cuttlefish has created a chatroom for the New Squidbeak Splatoon. The chatroom will be useful for making announcements in the event of an emergency, but mostly, it is used as a place for the agents to goof off.(There are currently no ships directly mentioned in the story, but readers are free to interpret character interactions as supportive of their ship. If a ship is directly mentioned in the story, this part of the description will be changed and/or removed.)(Readers may make requests, but there is no guarantee they will be accepted.)





	1. Session 1: Creation of the Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this note, the first two chapters have already been written. Chapters will tend to focus on a couple different characters with other characters present in the background. If there are any particular characters you would like to see, let me know and I will see if I can think of a chapter focusing on those characters.
> 
> Enjoy my fanfiction. :)

SquidbeakChatroom

**■Webmaster■ > CraigCuttlefish has joined the chatroom.**

CraigCuttlefish > Hello is this working?

**■Webmaster■ > DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom.**

DJ_Hyperfresh > Yes, Captain. Though you could've been more creative with the name...

**■Webmaster■ > MC.Princess has joined the chatroom.**

MC.Princess > Yo whats this?

DJ_Hyperfresh > I helped the Captain set up a chatroom for the NSS.

CraigCuttlefish > Isnt it fresh?

MC.Princess > Dang good job cap.

MC.Princess > …

MC.Princess > Wheres the others?

DJ_Hyperfresh > We just sent out the invites, so they should be joining us soon.

**■Webmaster■ InnerAgent8 has joined the chatroom.**

DJ_Hyperfresh > Right on time.

InnerAgent8 > Hi Marina. Hi Pearl. Hi Captain.

CraigCuttlefish > Hello.

MC.Princess > YO! Its Eight!

MC.Princess > aka Inner Agent 8

MC.Princess > aka Destroyer of Cellphones, aka Dropper of 8-Balls, aka Poet Who Knows It

DJ_Hyperfresh > Why do you have “Inner” in your name?

InnerAgent8 > SplatFlashbacks.jpeg

MC.Princess > its just a pic of your hairpin?

**■Webmaster■ > Agent 2 has joined the chatroom.**

**■Webmaster■ > 4tunate has joined the chatroom.**

Agent 2 > Hello. We got Gramps' invite.

MC.Princess > Entering Marie!

MC.Princess > aka Agent 2

MC.Princess > aka Stayed Fresh, aka Tidal Warrior, aka Winner of Splatfests

DJ_Hyperfresh > Are you going to do that for everyone?

MC.Princess > you bet I will

4tunate > hi

MC.Princess > who this?

Agent 2 > It's Agent 4. You met her at the group photo.

MC.Princess > Oh, Agent 4!

MC.Princess > aka Squid Sister Reuniter

MC.Princess > aka Returner of Zapfish, aka Stormmaker, aka Herobrush with Death

4tunate > ty

**■Webmaster■ > Agent_3J has joined the chatroom.**

CraigCuttlefish > Welcome.

Agent_3J > Whats the news

DJ_Hyperfresh > Just that we set up a chatroom.

DJ_Hyperfresh > The Captain can use it for any emergency announcements.

CraigCuttlefish > We can also chill.

**■Webmaster■ > Agent_3J has left the chatroom.**

MC.Princess > Heckin' rude!

InnerAgent8 > Know where Sheldon or Callie is? They not here yet.

4tunate > callies phone died

Agent 2 > Callie's battery died earlier.

4tunate > sheldons busy with shop

Agent 2 > And I don't trust her on my account.

Agent 2 > And Sheldon is busy selling weapons right now.

Agent 2 > Oh, 4 already said that.

InnerAgent8 > Talking of busy, I need to go. Salmon Run shift is start soon.

InnerAgent8 > Bye.

DJ_Hyperfresh > ♪ Goodbye ♪

MC.Princess > Seeya

**■Webmaster■ > InnerAgent8 has left the chatroom.**

MC.Princess > Reena and I gotta hop too

MC.Princess > News starts in a few min

**■Webmaster■ MC.Princess has left the chatroom.**

**■Webmaster■ DJ_Hyperfresh has left the chatroom.**

Agent 2 > Race to see who logs out first?

**■Webmaster■ 4tunate has left the chatroom.**

**■Webmaster■ Agent 2 has left the chatroom.**

CraigCuttlefish > …

CraigCuttlefish > ♪


	2. Session 2: [deleted message]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie has some news for the NSS. Marie does not approve.

SquidbeakChatroom

**■Webmaster■ BombRusher has joined the chatroom.**

BombRusher > BREAKING NEWS!!1!

BombRusher > [deleted message]

CraigCuttlefish > What!

MC.Princess > Yo no way!

**■Webmaster■ Agent 2 has joined the chatroom.**

**■Webmaster■ Agent 2 has left the chatroom.**

**■Webmaster■ Agent 2 has joined the chatroom.**

Agent 2 > Callie. Delete that message.

Agent 2 > Now.

BombRusher > Why should I? (─‿‿─)

Agent 2 > 4 might see it.

Agent 2 > I had to send her on an emergency mission to keep her from seeing her phone.

BombRusher > What do I get out of it? (´｡• ω •｡`)

Agent 2 > Mercy.

BombRusher > You wouldn't hurt me. (* ^ ω ^)

Agent 2 > [deleted message]

MC.Princess > YO WHAT THE #$@%*!

BombRusher > Oh cod! ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

CraigCuttlefish > HOW DO I GET RID OF THIS SCARY PICTURE!

**■Webmaster■ Agent 2 deleted a chat message.**

MC.Princess > WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT #$@%* PHOTO!

CraigCuttlefish > ITS GONE BUT MY LETTERS ARE STUCK BIG.

Agent 2 > Callie. Delete that message.

Agent 2 > Or I swear,

Agent 2 > I will super jump to you,

**■Webmaster■ BombRusher deleted a chat message.**

Agent 2 > and personally te

Agent 2 > Thank you.

BombRusher > You're no fun...  ( ﾉ Д`)

Agent 2 > And you're still alive.

Agent 2 > No one here will repeat what Callie said. Understand.

MC.Princess > Understand.

CraigCuttlefish > UNDERSTAND

BombRusher > understand... (＞﹏＜)

Agent 2 > Good.

**■Webmaster■ Agent 2 has left the chatroom.**

**■Webmaster■ BombRusher has left the chatroom.**

**■Webmaster■ MC.Princess has left the chatroom.**

4tunate > has joined the chatroom.

CraigCuttlefish > WELCOME AGENT 4.

**■Webmaster■ 4tunate has left the chatroom.**

CraigCuttlefish > CAN YOU HELP ME FIX THE CAPS LOCK?

CraigCuttlefish > NEVERMIND.


	3. Session 3: Return to Ranked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 3's rank was reset by how long it has been since she last played. Now she needs to grind her way to the new highest rank by playing the newest game mode: Clam Blitz.

SquidbeakChatroom

**■Webmaster■ Agent_3J has joined the chatroom.**  
Agent_3J > Eight, weren't we meeting in Inkopolis Square today.  
Agent_3J > ?  
InnerAgent8 > That is today!  
Agent_3J > Yeah.  
BombRusher > Ooooooo, what are u 2 up 2? (─‿‿─)♡  
InnerAgent8 > I will go to there in 10 minutes.  
Agent_3J > We were gonna get a snack at Sean's foodtruck before playing Ranked.  
Agent_3J > My rank was reset since I last played, so I gotta grind back to S+.  
InnerAgent8 > Whom is paying for food?  
BombRusher > should I tell her?  
Agent_3J > Tell who what?  
BombRusher > X Rank is the new highest.  
Agent_3J > What.  
Agent_3J > ?  
InnerAgent8 > Callie is honest.  
BombRusher > ty (≧◡≦) ♡  
**■Webmaster■ Agent 2 has joined the chatroom.**  
Agent_3J > I'll pay for the food, Eight.  
Agent 2 > Has anyone seen 4?  
Agent_3J > Nope.  
InnerAgent8 > No.  
Agent 2 > I thought you two were roommates?  
InnerAgent8 > She not left her room today.  
Agent 2 > Is she okay?  
InnerAgent8 > I not know it.  
InnerAgent8 > Maybe.  
Agent 2 > I'll check on her.  
BombRusher > (>ω^)  
InnerAgent8 > I am on the bus now 3.  
Agent 2 > I'm warning you, Callie...  
Agent_3J > I'll wait for you outside the bus stop.  
Agent 2 > What are they doing?  
BombRusher > Foodtruck and ranked.  
BombRusher > Agent 3 lost her rank.  
Agent 2 > Yikes. Isn't Clam Blitz in rotation?  
Agent_3J > What's Clam Blitz? A new ranked mode?  
Agent 2 > You poor, innocent soul.  
BombRusher > F (／。＼)  
InnerAgent8 > I will explain to you when we meet.  
Agent_3J > I'm sure I can figure it out on my own.  
BombRusher > FFFFFFF  
Agent 2 > Stop showing us your report card, Callie.  
Agent_3J > ^  
BombRusher > I already graduated! (`皿´＃)  
Agent 2 > Don't know how with all those F's.  
**■Webmaster■ Agent 2 has left the chatroom.**  
BombRusher > Hey!  
Agent_3J > Eight, what's taking your bus so long?  
**■Webmaster■ 4tunate has joined the chatroom.**  
InnerAgent8 > The lights are red.  
4tunate > tell marie im fine and im cancelling her isl lesson for today.  
Agent_3J > Sometimes I feel the lights choose their color to spite me.  
**■Webmaster■ 4tunate has left the chatroom.**  
InnerAgent8 > What is isl?  
InnerAgent8 > Don't shoot the lights again, please.  
BombRusher > ISL=Inkling Sign Language.  
Agent_3J > Who will stop me?  
InnerAgent8 > The law people.  
BombRusher > Ur precious, Agent 8. ⊂(･ω･*⊂)  
Agent_3J > You mean the police?  
InnerAgent8 > Do they protect the law?  
Agent_3J > Yes.  
InnerAgent8 > Yes.  
Agent_3J > I think I see your bus, Eight.  
InnerAgent8 > I see you! :)  
**■Webmaster■ InnerAgent8 has left the chatroom.**  
Agent_3J > Seeya later Callie.  
**■Webmaster■ Agent_3J has left the chatroom.**  
BombRusher > I'm all alone!  
BombRusher > .｡･ﾟﾟ･(＞_＜)･ﾟﾟ･｡.


	4. Session 4: Muted Mollusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon finally joins the chatroom, and he quickly learns the chatroom has a character limit per message.

SquidbeakChatroom

CraigCuttlefish > How do you make those faces?

BombRusher > I have a library of them.

BombRusher > ⊂( ・ ̫・)⊃ (☆^ー^☆) ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

BombRusher > see

CraigCuttlefish > When do you need to return them ? ♪

DJ_Hyperfresh > She means a digital library.

CraigCuttlefish > ?

DJ_Hyperfresh > She saved a lot of them on her phone, and she can use them whenever she wants

CraigCuttlefish > Oh I think I understand now.

CraigCuttlefish > How fresh!

■**Webmaster■ Real Ammo Knights has joined the chatroom.**

Real Ammo Knights > Sorry for not joining sooner everyone, my shop has been far busier than usual after the successful launch of Sheldon's Picks. Presumable, the success can be attributed to both the nostalgia some players feel for the older weapons as well as

Real Ammo Knights > I seem to have hit the character limit. Worry not, I can just split my one message into multiple messages.

BombRusher > Calm down (ﾟｰﾟ;)

DJ_Hyperfresh > Don't make your messages so loooong, k?

CraigCuttlefish > Who is this?

Real Ammo Knights > I am Sheldon Shellendorf, operator of the very successful weapons business Ammo Knights. Remember when you had to approve of the release of my Hero Replicas for the Cuttlegear Brand? Thanks to the exclusivity of the Hero Replica variants, I

■**Webmaster■ ADMIN DJ_Hyperfresh has muted Real Ammo Knights.**

DJ_Hyperfresh > I sent him a PM saying I'll unmute him if his messages get shorter.

BombRusher > Thanks, he was taking up the whole screen with each message. (☉_☉)

DJ_Hyperfresh > BTW, as admin, I can still see his messages.

DJ_Hyperfresh > He's still going. I don't think he noticed he was muted.

CraigCuttlefish > I didnt get a chance to read everything he wrote.

CraigCuttlefish > Is there a way to go back and see what he was saying?

BombRusher > Just scroll up gramps! (^・ω・^ )

CraigCuttlefish > ? o o

CraigCuttlefish > How does that face look?

DJ_Hyperfresh > Hold the up arrow on the keypad.

DJ_Hyperfresh > And A for effort.

CraigCuttlefish > It works!

■**Webmaster■ Real Ammo Knights has left the chatroom.**

DJ_Hyperfresh > Yikes, 20 blocked messages!

BombRusher > ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

DJ_Hyperfresh > He still doesn't know he was muted, too...

■**Webmaster■ 4tunate has joined the chatroom.**

4tunate > hello

BombRusher > Hello (´｡• ω •｡`) /

BombRusher > yknow Marie wanted to talk 2u yesterday?

4tunate > can we talk about something else?

CraigCuttlefish > 8)

4tunate > how are things after chaos/order splatfest?

DJ_Hyperfresh > Well...

DJ_Hyperfresh > Pearl and I are trying to write some songs for different genres.

DJ_Hyperfresh > The results are mixed.

BombRusher > Just noticed my phones dying  (TДT) brb 

■**Webmaster■ BombRusher has left the chatroom.**

4tunate > ok bye   


CraigCuttlefish > o.o/

DJ_Hyperfresh > I got an example here.

DJ_Hyperfresh > Oh, seeya Callie.

DJ_Hyperfresh > 8BitRapAttempt3.mp3

CraigCuttlefish > Is it broken? D:

DJ_Hyperfresh > See what I mean?

4tunate > i think the problem is you cant sing in 8bit

DJ_Hyperfresh > Yeah, seems so.

4tunate > the tunes good

CraigCuttlefish > Its fresh. :)

DJ_Hyperfresh > I just realized

DJ_Hyperfresh > Agent 4, I think you're the only member of the Splatoon who doesn't do music.

DJ_Hyperfresh > Callie, Marie, and I sing. Agent 3, and I DJ. And Pearl is teaching Cap and 8 to rap.

DJ_Hyperfresh > Maybe you could learn an instrument! I can teach you keyboard.

CraigCuttlefish > I know acoustic guitar. ♪

4tunate > thanks for the offer but not right now

■**Webmaster■ Agent 2 has joined the chatroom.**

4tunate > my grizzco shift is starting now

4tunate > bye

■**Webmaster■ 4tunate has left the chatroom.**

CraigCuttlefish > Why does no one stay long enough for us to say goodbye?

Agent 2 > Some people are in a hurry.

Agent 2 > What's up?

DJ_Hyperfresh > Talking about music.

CraigCuttlefish > ♪

■**Webmaster■ BombRusher has joined the chatroom.**

BombRusher > I'm baaaack!  Ｏ(≧∇≦) Ｏ

CraigCuttlefish > My screen is really dark.

DJ_Hyperfresh > Its dying. You need to plug it in.

CraigCuttlefish > Goodbye.

CraigCuttlefish > …

CraigCuttlefish > :)

■**Webmaster■ CraigCuttlefish has left the chatroom.**

Agent 2 > Since when could he use emotes?

BombRusher > He's learning.  ヾ( ･ω ･｡) ｼ


	5. Session 5: /S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 3 realizes no one knows the meaning of /s.

SquidbeakChatroom

CounterBot > 93

InnerAgent8 > Why is the number?

Agent_3J > Marina made a bot to count Sheldon's blocked messages.

Agent_3J > Somehow he still doesn't know hes' muted.

Agent_3J > he's

CounterBot > 94

InnerAgent8 > Maybe he pretends not to?

■**Webmaster■ CraigCuttlefish has joined the chatroom.**

CraigCuttlefish > Check in my fresh new phone.

CraigCuttlefish > photo3.jpeg

Agent_3J > That's just a phot oof your face.

Agent_3J > photo of

CounterBot > 95

CraigCuttlefish > I meant to send this photo.

CraigCuttlefish > photo4.jpeg

InnerAgent8 > Fresh!

Agent_3J > Same phone as me, cool.

CraigCuttlefish > We are twins now

CounterBot > 96

Agent_3J > I looked at some old messages, and Marina's right.

Agent_3J > Almost all of us play music.

Agent_3J > Though I was surprised you chose rapping, 8.

InnerAgent8 > It was Pearl's plan.

Agent_3J > That explains it.

InnerAgent8 > We should play together sometime!

CraigCuttlefish > Can I join? ♪

CounterBot > 97

Agent_3J > Why not invite the whole Splatoon. /s

InnerAgent8 > Great plan!

InnerAgent8 > I will send messages to them!

CraigCuttlefish > :)

Agent_3J > Do neither of you know what /s means?

CounterBot > 98

InnerAgent8 > A moment.

■**Webmaster■ InnerAgent8 has left the chatroom.**

Agent_3J > Nevermind.

CraigCuttlefish > We could play the Calamari Inkantation! ♪

Agent_3J > Which version? Original or spicy?

CounterBot > 99

CounterBot > 100

CounterBot > 101

Agent_3J > I think he just noticed.

CounterBot > 102

■**Webmaster■ Real Ammo Knights has left the chatroom.**

■**Webmaster■ InnerAgent8 has joined the chatroom.**

InnerAgent8 > I have returned. I sent digital invitations.

InnerAgent8 > So what is /s?

Agent_3J > Nevermind, I'll tell you later.

InnerAgent8 > Ok.

■**Webmaster■ MC.Princess has joined the chatroom.**

MC.Princess > Yo 8, you sure u up to the challenge?

Agent_3J > We're just playing for fun, not with an audience.

MC.Princess > Naw, we need an audience.

MC.Princess > I got connections, I can get us a venue.

Agent_3J > Sounds great. /s

MC.Princess > Trust me, it will.

InnerAgent8 > What is /s?

MC.Princess > /s means sarcasm. Like saying something without meaning it.

InnerAgent8 > Oh.

InnerAgent8 > Nevermind.

■**Webmaster■ InnerAgent8 has left the chatroom.**

Agent_3J > I think I should talk to her.

■**Webmaster■ Agent_3J has left the chatroom.**

CraigCuttlefish > No one says goodbye.

CraigCuttlefish > :(

MC.Princess > Yo since when did you know emotes!?


	6. Session 6: Four's Forgiveness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is struggling to put together a concert for the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Meanwhile, Marie confronts Agent 4 about why she is avoiding her.

SquidbeakChatroom

MC.Princess > Yo!

MC.Princess > Concert's cancelled!

InnerAgent8 > :(

DJ_Hyperfresh > I told you our manager wouldn't approve it.

CraigCuttlefish > I already practiced with my partner!

Agent 2 > What concert?

DJ_Hyperfresh > Pearl was trying to organize a concert for the NSS to perform at.

MC.Princess > I'm still workin on it

MC.Princess > Sure I can find a loophole.

Agent 2 > What about Callie and I's manager?

MC.Princess > I'll figure it out!

MC.Princess > Peace!

■**Webmaster■ MC.Princess has left the chatroom.**

Agent 2 > Do you think she'll actually find a loophole?

DJ_Hyperfresh > I hope so. Otherwise, she might do something that will get us into trouble.

InnerAgent8 > Why did not he approve?

DJ_Hyperfresh > He didn't want us working with unsigned talents.

InnerAgent8 > ?

Agent 2 > You, Agent 3, and Gramps don't work for him.

Agent 2 > Same story with our manager.

InnerAgent8 > Oh.

InnerAgent8 > Maybe we could work for him this concert.

DJ_Hyperfresh > It doesn't exactly work like that.

CraigCuttlefish > We could still play together sometime? ♪

DJ_Hyperfresh > Yeah, but Pearl really wanted to put together a concert for us.

Agent 2 > Did any of us want a concert?

CraigCuttlefish > Me.

InnerAgent8 > I did.

DJ_Hyperfresh > It would've been fun if it worked.

■**Webmaster■ 4tunate has joined the chatroom.**

4tunate > hi

CraigCuttlefish > Salutations!

InnerAgent8 > Hi!

Agent 2 > Hello 4.

4tunate > nevermind

Agent 2 > Wait!

DJ_Hyperfresh > I'm confused, I thought you two were close?

4tunate > i saw callie's message.

InnerAgent8 > What did Callie said?

CraigCuttlefish > Pearl and I never saw that message!

4tunate > you regretted recruiting me

DJ_Hyperfresh > What?

CraigCuttlefish > Neither it nor the scary picture ever happened!

Agent 2 > She took it out of context.

Agent 2 > I can explain it better if we talked in person.

CraigCuttlefish > Nothing was taken out of context because nothing was said!

InnerAgent8 > We should not interrupt.

CraigCuttlefish > I dont want to see another scary picture! D:

4tunate > how do i know it's true?

Agent 2 > She took that from the Factopedia.

Agent 2 > I have more detalis there.

Agent 2 > I promise 4, there's more to it.

DJ_Hyperfresh > Agent 4? Are you still there?

Agent 2 > Please?

4tunate > ...ok

4tunate > i'll meet you in the square.

■**Webmaster■ 4tunate has left the chatroom.**

DJ_Hyperfresh > Yikes. What happened?

Agent 2 > Gramps, you can tell them. I won't post another scary picture.

■**Webmaster■ Agent 2 has left the chatroom.**

CraigCuttlefish > We're safe...

InnerAgent8 > Please Captain explain.

■**Webmaster■ MC.Princess has joined the chatroom.**

MC.Princess > Good news everyone, my lawyer found a loophole!

MC.Princess > What the #$@% happened here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be delayed because I will be writing a special chapter 6.5 that will be about the conversation Marie and Agent 4 have during their meeting in Inkopolis Square. It will be posted at the same time as chapter 7, so don't worry about the next update not including a chatlog chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying my story, and don't hesitate to leave comments containing feedback. :)


	7. Session 7: Cancelling the Cancellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert's back on! Pearl explains the loophole in their contracts, and Marie provides a draft of the concert's schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Special Chapter 6.5 has been posted as the next work in the series after this one. Titled "Recruiter's Regret: Special Chapter," it takes place between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7, Chapter 7 being the chapter you are reading right now. The special chapter is not a chatlog, so any feedback for improvements would be appreciated.
> 
> As a sidenote, Chapter 5 has been renamed to "Session 5: /S" from its previous title "Session 5: Great Plan /s"
> 
> Enjoy both Chapter 6.5 and Chapter 7!

SquidbeakChatroom

Agent_3J > What was the loophole you found

Agent_3J > ?

MC.Princess > Have a part where members of the audience can be invited to perform too.

MC.Princess > And only invite us.

Agent_3J > How'd that loophole get through?

MC.Princess > Officially we aren't performing.

MC.Princess > Just gotta be careful how we advertise it.

■**Webmaster■ BombRusher has joined the chatroom.**

BombRusher > The concert's back on! (☆^O^☆)

MC.Princess > That's what I was just sayin

Agent_3J > Does the same loophole work for you and Marie?

BombRusher > Marie thinks so, but shes checking.

BombRusher > Aside from that, shes mad at me ;-;

Agent_3J > What happened?

MC.Princess > long story

MC.Princess > Just scroll up a bit and you'll get a good idea.

BombRusher > I just wantde to gossip ( 个_ 个)

MC.Princess > Ya just gotta be more subtle about it.

MC.Princess > Shoulda talked about it in person with peeps.

Agent_3J > Very brave to say someone's secret in a chatroom they are part of.

Agent_3J > Especially someone with notifications enabled.

BombRusher > Ok, I get it. D:

■**Webmaster■ Agent 2 has joined the chatroom.**

Agent 2 > Callie, I can confirm we have the same loophole.

BombRusher > Yay! :D

Agent 2 > Still mad.

BombRusher > Aw... D:

Agent_3J > Anyone feel like training.

BombRusher > Not with you  
BombRusher > Not after last time...

Agent_3J > Autobombs aren't /that/ good!

BombRusher > They are when u spam them like that! ( ；¬ ＿¬)

MC.Princess > I'll try, if ur brave enough to face me!

Agent 2 > You don't know what your getting into...

BombRusher > Big F!

MC.Princess > She'll never reach my level!

Agent_3J > I can if I crouch.

Agent 2 > Anyway...

Agent 2 > I'm making a draft schedule for the concert.

Agent 2 > But the official one needs to list all of our parts as “Guests From the Audience.”

Agent_3J > Don't worry too much about it.

Agent_3J > Probably gonna be a small crowd. We aren't stars like you four.

MC.Princess > It'll be a big crowd if we hype it up on our blogs n stuff.

Agent 2 > Oh carp!

BombRusher > What? O.O

MC.Princess > 3, where we fightin?

Agent_3J > You okay?

Agent 2 > I just remembered some really old posts I need to delete.

Agent_3J > We'll fight at Cuttlefish Cabin.

BombRusher > Oooo! I gotta see em!

MC.Princess > Why ru deletin them?

Agent 2 > No.

Agent 2 > I'll PM you what they said, Pearl.

MC.Princess > YO! Don't #$@%ing diss Rina and 8 like that!

Agent 2 > Those are from years ago. When we were still fighting Octarians.

BombRusher > Oh... I remember those posts.

BombRusher > A bit much for the time too... ( ￣Д ￣；)

Agent_3J > Congratulations Marie, you are a bad person.

Agent 2 > You gave your best friend nightmares.

MC.Princess > Calm down you 2!

Agent_3J > And you regretted meeting one of your friends.

BombRusher > They do this a lot.

Agent 2 > DraftUNOFFICIALSchedule.txt

■**Webmaster■ Agent 2 has left the chatroom.**

Agent_3J > I won.

Agent_3J > Faster than usual, tool

Agent_3J > too.

MC.Princess > There's a typo in the schedule.

MC.Princess > Agent 4 doesn't know any instruments.

BombRusher > If I say anything, Marie will kill me.

BombRusher > ;D

BombRusher > Emphasis on the wink, btw.

MC.Princess > Hmmm...

Agent_3J > Pearl, are we fighting or not?

MC.Princess > I'll be there.

MC.Princess > And I'll win.

Agent_3J > And you'll lose.

■**Webmaster■ Agent_3J has left the chatroom.**

MC.Princess > That's what u think!

■**Webmaster■ MC.Princess has left the chatroom.**

BombRusher > Alone again...

■**Webmaster■ Real Ammo Knights has joined the chatroom.**

Real Ammo Knights > Guess who was unmuted!

■**Webmaster■ BombRusher has left the chatroom.**


	8. Session 8: Octarian Obscenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tells Agents 3 and 8 good news about the sales of the New Squidbeak Splatoon's concert's tickets.

SquidbeakChatroom

InnerAgent8 > I am excitement!

InnerAgent8 > We have a concert!

MC.Princess > And your already sold out!

MC.Princess > Small venue, so only a few tickets, but still!

Agent_3J > How?!

MC.Princess > I told ya it'd do well if we hyped it up.

MC.Princess > Also, it leaked that I rented the place, so some people think OTH will secretly perform.

InnerAgent8 > Won't you?

MC.Princess > Yeah, but its a secret!

Agent_3J > 8, we gotta practice more.

InnerAgent8 > We need more practicing of music, 3.

Agent_3J > Glad we're in agreement.

Agent_3J > Wait, Pearl, how will we set up the concert?

MC.Princess > Don't worry, hired some people to take care of it.

InnerAgent8 > Thank you.

Agent_3J > This whole thing can't be cheap. Thank you for doing this.

MC.Princess > This is nothing! Especially for 8.

MC.Princess > Btw, I didn't know any of your stage names, so I went with your usernames.

Agent_3J > Acceptable.

InnerAgent8 > No problems. I don't even know my name!

Agent_3J > I thought you remembered it shortly after leaving the metro?

InnerAgent8 > I want to joke.

Agent_3J > Oh

Agent_3J > Sorry for messing it up.

InnerAgent8 > No problems.

■**Webmaster■ Real Ammo Knights has joined the chatroom.**

Real Ammo Knights > Can I help?

InnerAgent8 > Please do not say many words again.

InnerAgent8 > I do not know many words.

Real Ammo Knights > I was unmuted so long as I kept my messages short and on-topic.

MC.Princess > Depends. What you got?

Real Ammo Knights > While I cannot personally play music, I can modify drones to have speakers.

InnerAgent8 > Why?

Real Ammo Knights > So the audience can hear the sound evenly.

MC.Princess > Needs to be a #$@% good speaker, else it aint worth it.

Real Ammo Knights > I'll show you some prototypes, and you can evaluate them.

MC.Princess > Rina will have to check em with me. I know music, but she also knows tech.

Agent_3J > When is the concert, again?

MC.Princess > About a month from now.

Real Ammo Knights > Plenty of time! I'll get started right away!

■**Webmaster■ Real Ammo Knights has left the chatroom.**

MC.Princess > Usually they take longer, but there was an opening.

MC.Princess > Plus I made sure it fit with OTH and SS schedules.

InnerAgent8 > SS?

Agent_3J > Squid Sisters, but it feels weird to use an acronym for them.

MC.Princess > Squid Sisters. I gotta teach you some slang 8.

Agent_3J > I don't trust you teachin' any slang.

MC.Princess > Yo, why do we got an acronym but they don't?

MC.Princess > And why shouldn't I be teachin slang?

Agent_3J > There are other bands with SS. Like Squid Squad.

Agent_3J > And you use swears like a comma.

InnerAgent8 > I use plenty of Octarian swears.

Agent_3J > Excuse me what!

MC.Princess > I am so proud.

MC.Princess > Rina and I will help you figure out the exact swears you want to use.

Agent_3J > I think I need a nap.

Agent_3J > I haven't slept in 2 days, and I keep misreading all of your messages.

InnerAgent8 > 3! We have talked about you sleeping! You need more sleeping!

MC.Princess > lol

■**Webmaster■ Agent_3J has left the chatroom.**

■**Webmaster■ 4tunate has joined the chatroom.**

4tunate > hello marie.

MC.Princess > She aint here.

InnerAgent8 > Marie is not here.

4tunate > making sure

4tunate > i need help with something. please

MC.Princess > Watcha need?

4tunate > i opened a chatroom for us. its important you don't share what we talk about

4tunate > i also invited marina and agent 3. they should be able to help us too

InnerAgent8 > This is strange, and I will help.

4tunate > ty

4tunate > i'll be waiting in there

■**Webmaster■ 4tunate has left the chatroom.**

MC.Princess > 8

MC.Princess > Before we go, I gotta see you swear.

InnerAgent8 > #$@%

MC.Princess > #$@%! Rina censored Octarian swears too!

MC.Princess > Just #$@%in let me say #$@%! Cmon!


End file.
